Hell Girl: Of Pigs and Men
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Rebecca Donald sends a popular cheerleader to Hell due to bullying her diabetic cousin. Rated M for strong language, tragic moments, scary moments. Please R&R. May contains out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**_ My second fanfiction of Hell Girl. I hope that you enjoyed it. Hell Girl belongs to their respective owners. _**

* * *

_"Your name?" _

_ "Rebecca Donald." _

_ "You hated this woman?"_

_ "She keeps insulting my cousin who is diabetic. She even did something so horrible; her condition is getting worse and worse every day." _

_ "Your wish?"_

_ "I want her banished to Hell." _

_ "Your grievance shall be avenged."_

* * *

**_Only at midnight, can you access to Hell Correspondence. There, you can submit the name of the person whom you wish to take revenge upon. Hell Girl named Enma Ai will appear and take that person straight to Hell. This rumor is like a legend that has spread among the youth. However... it is actually real. _**

* * *

It was a cold snowy night. Inside the church, there was a young woman who was standing by the altar, looking up upon the Jesus' cross. Her name was Kendaru Garafalo. She was a young 26 year old woman who had recently run away from her home due to family conflicts and emotional distress, but she had managed herself to support herself for the past six years. She worked at the bar and was paid pretty well to support herself. The only ones who supported her are her guardians, Aunt Fauna and Uncle Yoshi, her kind-hearted employer, Joseph and her roommate, Wesley.

Kendaru may have a small apartment, but she was very comfortable in her welfares. The only thing that bothers her were when whether or not she should talk to her mother after the fight they had six years ago. She did scream at her after all and had been regretting it since. But on the bright side, Kendaru always remembered to go to church every Sunday since Sundays are her days off from work. But there are sometimes when Joseph gives her days off on rarest occasions.

Kendaru was even allowed holidays off such as Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, and Fourth of July, so she could celebrate with her family. But since today is Wednesday and she had been given a day off, she thought she could make a good time to go to confession since she missed two weeks of Sunday Mass. Whenever Kendaru goes to confession, she admits of missing Mass and doing angry things to her loved ones. But there is one thing she won't admit; she won't admit her mistake of when she was in the fight with her mother six years ago. She was too wrapped up in her world to acknowledge it.

She made a sad expression on her face whenever she thinks about it. It hardly stopped her, but she'll try to get over it and do what she had to do. She went over to the confessional booth and closed the door behind her. She kneeled on her knees and looked at the screen. She made the Holy Spirit sign and said, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Suddenly, a door on the screen was opened, and she could see a young pale girl. It was Enma Ai, also known as Hell Girl.

Kendaru was surprised to see her as she somehow recognized her already.

Ai at first looked forward away from her. But then, she turned to her head to Kendaru. She was staring at her blankly.

Kendaru was nervous to encounter with her since Enma Ai is the deliverer of souls to Hell. She wondered if she would go to Hell or not. Ai continued staring at her, not saying a word at all. But why is Ai at the church? She may be Hell Girl, but it's bizarre to see a demonic being in the holy sanctuary.

They continued to stare and stare, until a voice was heard. "Sorry I was late. I was having a conversion with a deacon about next week's Mass. So, you're here for confession?"

Kendaru turned her head and sees the priest behind her. "Oh... um, yeah." She then turned back to the screen and saw that Ai was already gone.

_That's strange… _she thought, _She was just here… _

"Kendaru?" the priest said.

Kendaru blinked once to snap herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes, yes. I am ready."

The priest went on the other side of the booth, facing Kendaru through the screen.

The young woman said, "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, an overweight African-American girl was waiting in the doctor's office. Her name is Rebecca Donald. She took her 400 pound cousin named Gwen to the hospital for a blood sugar test. She had been diagnosed with diabetes since she was born. Rebecca may have been also obese by around 210 pounds, but her cousin is in a lot worse condition than she is. Gwen couldn't even walk, she was in the wheelchair most of her life since she was eight. Rebecca and her parents had hoped that she would take care of her cousin since her aunt had recently passed away from heart stroke. Her uncle was never around and wanted to have nothing to do with his own family ever since Gwen was discovered with diabetes.

Rebecca really loved her cousin so much. Though there are hard times that she had been having trouble of taking care of her and giving her medications, even checking her high blood pressure, she still loves Gwen and is willing to protect her no matter what.

Then, a male doctor came in. He was nearly forty years old, and he wears a simple pair of brown oral-shaped framed glasses. He carried a clipboard in his arm as he checked on his paper again before greeting with Rebecca.

"Rebecca?" he said.

"Dr. Fukazu," Rebecca said.

"Glad to see you again," Fukazu said, exchanging hands with her, "How are things?"

"Pretty fine," Rebecca said, "Exams are coming up. I've been studying."

"Well, try not to work yourself too hard," Fukazu said, "Exams could be very painful."

Rebecca giggled with a little humor. Then, she said, "So, how's Gwen?"

Fukazu changed his smile to a frown. "Rebecca, I'm afraid that your cousin's blood pressure had been a lot higher than last month. And she had already gained at least 27 pounds in the last three months."

Rebecca was shocked to hear it.

"What do you mean? She was doing fine," she replied, "She had been eating her calories and been doing some of the exercise like weight lifts. How could she have done those?"

"Well, has she been eating any sugar or other junk food lately?" Fukazu asked.

"All I know is that she only gets some at least every two weeks or at least a tiny bit, I don't know how it happened," Rebecca replied, "She was just fine."

"Rebecca," Fukazu said, "It's not that easy. I did warn you and your parents a lot of times. If Gwen continues to let her blood pressure go a lot higher, there is a high chance that she could get a stroke, resulting either in amnesia, coma or even death. She is in her diabetic condition and you should know that."

"But…" Rebecca replied.

"I'll have a word to your parents about this matter," Fukazu interrupted, "Why don't you take your cousin home?"

Rebecca lowered her head down in depression and regret.

Later in the afternoon, Rebecca took Gwen on the wheelchair down in the park. It was a lovely day to be walking by the pond that had a lovely sprinkling fountain in the center of it. There were a few joggers that passed them; others were playing games with each other and their dogs.

"Gwen," Rebecca said, "I want to ask. What have you been eating lately?"

Gwen did not look back at her and answered uneasily, "Well… Maybe some twinkies or cupcakes?"

"You shouldn't eat those every day," Rebecca said, "You know what Dr. Fukazu said."

"I know, I'm sorry," Gwen said sadly, "But it's not that easy."

Suddenly, they encountered a group of Caucasian girls before them. They were their classmates from the private school they go to. A group of cheerleaders for their school soccer team. Their ring leader was a tall blonde haired girl named Jennifer. They were chatting among themselves about gossiping until they noticed the girls.

"Oh, look girls," Jennifer said, "Dead pigs walking."

Rebecca gave her a glaring look.

"Gwen, you look comfy in that wheelchair," Jennifer said cruelly, "I would like a turn, but I've got to stretch my legs for rehearsal unlike you."

Gwen looked down sadly as the cheerleaders laughed at her.

"Shut up, Jennifer," Rebecca replied, "Just fuck off."

The cheerleaders giggled and went 'Oooooooh.'

"Such language for fatties," Jennifer said, "Not only you need to cut off your words, but you need to lose weight too, including you, Gwen. Oh, that's right. You can't. Your legs are too fat."

They continued laughing at her. Rebecca couldn't stand them laughing at her diabetic cousin. Not only she was made fun of every once and a while because of her weight, but Gwen gets most of the torment. Yet, she does not have courage to stand up for herself since she was timid.

Rebecca couldn't take any of her words anymore. She suddenly screamed at Jennifer, "Will you shut up already?! Why don't you go to Hell already?!"

The cheerleaders laughed.

"I don't have to go to Hell," Jennifer bragged, "Only people like you go to Hell for being fat. God hates fat people. I go to Heaven for being beautiful and thin. So, you two go to Hell."

They laughed at Rebecca and Gwen once more and walked off.

Rebecca was left in anger and rage while Gwen was left in sadness and embarrassment.

"Those bitches…" Rebecca muttered, "Gwen, don't listen to them. What do they know?"

"Is it true?" Gwen asked, "Do we go to Hell for being fat?... I mean, I don't want to go to Hell."

"You won't," Rebecca said, "God still loves us no matter what. We just need to work a little harder to get you healthier. That's all."

"You're right," Gwen said, "I should stop worrying. Can we go home please?"

"Sure," Rebecca said, "And then, I'll get you some medications."

She continued pushing Gwen's wheelchair through the park. As soon as they passed the fountain, they were watched by a young man with his hair covering his left eye on his face. He was reading a manga, making a simple smile on his face.

* * *

**Note: The previews from my last chapter are going to change. I do have some thoughts on the stories in mind. Hopefully they should be better than they were described. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Kendaru knew that it was work day for her. So, she was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock. She looked at it and it was 5:55 AM. She got out of bed sleepily and walked to the bathroom. She does her business, cleaned herself up and walked out of the bathroom around fifteen minutes later. She walked into the kitchen and took out her cereal container that was filled with Cocoa Puffs. She took a gallon of milk out of the refrigerator and set them on the table. She turned on the television that was sitting on the kitchen counter and helped herself with her breakfast. She changed the channel to the news not only to see what the weather is like for a day, but also to see what was going on in the world.

A reporter said on television, "In other news, the owner of Jay's Fashion Street, Andrew Joseph Winter had just recently been attacked by a group of unknown thugs two nights ago. It was said that he was leaving his shop to head home until he was seized by a group of suspects and mugged him for money. But thankfully, he wasn't robbed. He was only assaulted with a warning about messing with an old friend. The police are investigating at this time at the store, questioning his employees, including the ones who had recently quit their jobs. It was to be believed that it had something to do with a disappearance of the ex-manger's niece, Grace Diamonds. So, it was more likely that Cora Morloni was to be a suspect, so the police took her to the station to be questioned. Anyone with information on Mr. Winter's assault, please contact the police as soon as possible.

"And now we go with Fiona Delaney with more stories coming in your way. Fiona?"

"Thank you, Matthew," Fiona said, "In breaking news, five days ago, 37 year old Ian Quake who had been found dead at the eastern pond side of the River Park. Most people say that he was junkie who committed suicide by taking so many sleeping pills. But the police found out that he was murdered with a strange drug poison in his body system. He was dumped in a body bag in the pond and was left there for at least ten hours. When the crew took the victim to the morgue and stripped him for examination, they discovered a tattoo on his chest. It is a black flame symbol that seemed very popular among most of the youths. Most people believed that it could be part of the Satanism ritual tradition that the parents are very concerned for their children to be part of. But others say that it could be part of a fan fiction role-playing game for the upcoming comic book conventions in one month. In my own words, I would ask, 'What is this symbol, and what does it mean?' Any information on the tattoo symbols is recommended to be headed over to the police. And now we go to Rooker for weather. Al?"

Kendaru may have not paid attention to the news sometimes, but the one about a black flame tattoo had caught her eye. She had been looking at it on Ian's chest the whole time and was amazed that she hadn't heard of it for a while. She immediately recognized it. She recalled seeing some of the people walking around the town with black flamed tattoos on their chests. It was during a time after she ran away from home and had been wandering around the streets. She even noticed at least two or three homeless people that had black flamed tattoos on their chests. She does not understand why though. But looking at those symbols somehow makes her very uneasy. It was like they were made from someone who was wicked and tempting. Like a devil.

Kendaru went to her laptop and looked up the tattoo symbol on Google. But the results so far were quite not informative. All she could see were the recent news about symbols for role-plays and disturbing Satanism religions. She sighed in disappointment and closed her laptop. She turned to the clock on the wall and sees that it was almost 7:20.

"Oh, I'd better get going," she said, "I don't want to miss the bus." She packed her laptop in her computer bag, swung it on her shoulder and grabbed her purse. She walked out the door and headed down to the bus stop near her apartment building.

* * *

About thirty minutes later after riding the bus, Kendaru arrived at the bar called Paradise Cove. She walked in the bar and clocked in on the computer. One worker walked up to her.

"Good morning, Kendaru," he said.

"Good morning," Kendaru said, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the school bell rings at Henson Hill High. It was the end of the history period for Rebecca. She went over to her locker to put her books away. She looked at her watch and it was time for lunch. She walked over to the school cafeteria and sees that the lunch ladies are serving Saulsberry steaks, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. She made a disappointed look since she didn't like much of Saulsberry steaks. She wished she could've packed her own lunch.

Later on after lunch, it was recess time. Rebecca was sitting on the picnic bench, drawing a picture. It was nice sunny day since the snow melted. So, she thought that she could draw some landscape for her amusement.

Suddenly, one male student came up to Rebecca. "Rebecca."

She turned to him and asked, "Oh, Morton. What's wrong?"

"It's Jennifer," he told her, "She's bullying your cousin again."

"What?!" Rebecca replied. She immediately got up from the bench and shouted, "Where?!"

As soon as Morton revealed the location, Rebecca instantly headed down the sidewalk where she was led near the backside of the gym building. It took her four minutes to get there, but she suddenly saw a disturbing sight. Jennifer was stuffing chocolate cake in Gwen's mouth. There were empty pudding cans and containers all over by her wheelchair.

Gwen's lips were covered in chocolate. And her eyes became very pale. Jennifer's face was filled with wickedness as Rebecca noticed.

"Here, piggy," Jennifer chuckled, "Have as much as you like. You won't be able to lose weight anyways."

Not only Gwen's mouth was filled with food that the cruel cheerleader was force-feeding her, but her eyes was filled with humiliated tears.

Rebecca had begun to realize that Jennifer was behind of Gwen's condition getting worse. The fact of a popular healthy cheerleader in school bullying her diabetic cousin in the wheelchair filled Rebecca with rage. Not only it's cruel, but it could possibly kill her with a stroke.

Jennifer finished stuffing cake in Gwen's mouth as Gwen reluctantly swallowed in humiliation. She gave her a wicked grin as she picked up another container that had another large of cake in it. "Want some more, piggy?" she chuckled cruelly, "A big girl got to eat. Big piggy girls like you needed to be fed well."

"JENNIFER!" Rebecca screamed. Her scream was loud enough to catch Jennifer's attention. She turned and sees her running toward her.

Rebecca tackled Jennifer to the ground and began punching her face a couple of times.

"You fucking bitch! You're the reason why my cousin is getting sicker!" she shouted. She continued punching her repeatedly in rage. Gwen recovered from nearly choking and sees her cousin assaulting the cheerleader. She was shocked to witness it. She had seen her cousin angry a lot of times, but this time, it was personal.

Jennifer didn't bother to scream for help, though she was getting brutally a lot of pain. Eventually, during the fight, some of the students appeared and were shocked to see Rebecca beating up Jennifer. Some of them were shocked and angry while others cheered on. Suddenly, a teacher appeared, pushing his way through the students. He was shocked to see it and without hesitation, he grabbed Rebecca and pulled her away from Jennifer.

"Stop this, Rebecca!" he replied, "Stop it now!"

Rebecca was pulled away and was stopped from hurting Jennifer.

"But she's the one who was killing Gwen!" she replied, "She keeps on force-feeding her with junk food!"

The teacher ignored her reason and replied, "There is no reason for you to attack one of the students! You've earned yourself time after school. I'll have the principal to make a phone call to your parents, young lady!"

She was very angry of what the teacher said to her. She turned to Jennifer who was hurt on the ground. Two of her friends helped her up. Her cheeks were hardly puffed up, and her nose was bleeding.

"Man, you poor girl," One girl said.

"I can't believe Rebecca would do such a nasty thing to you," The other said.

"Let's take you to the nurse's office," the first one said. As they began walking her to the nurse's office, Jennifer secretly smirked at Rebecca. It was as if she doesn't care if she got hurt. She wanted to get Rebecca in trouble just because she defended her diabetic cousin.

Rebecca was dumbfounded to see her smirk. Then, her face turned to anger, watching her walking away with her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendaru had just finished her shift at the bar. She walked out of the bar and headed to the library. During her shift, she wanted to learn more of the black flamed symbol that she had been hearing about. She couldn't get it out of her head. She was anxious to research it more.

First, she returned the books that she borrowed a week ago. Then, she went up the second floor to a quiet area where she sees at least six desks. She set her laptop on one of them, turned it on and continued researching. So far, it was nothing. Just the same useless results that won't lead her anywhere. She made a disappointed face again.

Suddenly, her screen went black. Her heart raced when it happened.

_ What?! _ She replied, _what just happened?! _

Suddenly, her screen appeared again. It showed Kendaru a scene at the strange area. It was a beautiful cherry blossom tree with small pink petals flowing down. Then, popping out of nowhere was a face of Ai's face.

It shocked Kendaru so much; it nearly made her fall out of her seat. Ai was just simply staring at her.

Kendaru was worried that her laptop may have been hacked. But by Hell Girl herself? Who is Ai and why is she following her?

Then, Ai suddenly blinked. And the screen went black again. As it does, a small flame flickered, leaving the screen black again. Suddenly, it was back to her regular desktop once more. Kendaru didn't know what just happened. But she was still worried that her laptop may have been hacked. First, the church, and now her laptop. Something weird is going on here, she told herself. In case that her computer may have been hacked, she began her virus scanner.

Kendaru looked down at her screen, watching it scan with a cautious look. If it happened again, she may have to take it to the repair shop. But whoever this Ai is, maybe she could find her and ask her why she was following her. But for now, Kendaru was worried for her computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Rebecca's parents were called to the principal's office to discuss her behavior. Rebecca waited outside the office, thinking angrily to herself. She really hated Jennifer for what she did to Gwen and wanted to do something to get back at her.

She barely hears the conversion in the office. Just some mutters made by her parents and the principal. But she does know one thing; she was in trouble for assaulting Jennifer. Yet, she cares less about it. All she could think about is revenge.

Then, an old man in the brown suit came in, walking up to the water cooler. He had a bald head and his eyes were peaceful. He got himself a paper cup of water and drank it. Rebecca hardly noticed him. She continued staring down at her fisted hands, sitting angrily and quietly. The old man stand next to her and broke her thought. "You got pulled in after school, huh?"

Rebecca flinched at his sound and turned her head to him.

"Oh," she said calmly, "Yeah. I got in trouble… for hitting another student… But I did it for a reason. She was killing my cousin."

"Her name is Jennifer, right?" the old man asked.

Rebecca stared at him with a curious look. "How did you know?"

"I heard some students saying that you went after a cheerleader," he told her.

She looked down in disappointment.

"Sounds like you roughened her up."

"When I saw her walking away," she said, "she gave me that smile. It's like she doesn't care at all… She thinks that she should get away with this!"

"Who knows, young miss," the old man told her, "Perhaps someday, she might be taught a lesson."

He got up and walked away, leaving Rebecca alone in her thought.

_ What lesson? _She thought.

Then, her parents came out of the office with disappointed looks on their faces. They turned to Rebecca and her father said, "Let's go home. We'll discuss your behavior on the way."

Rebecca couldn't make any more excuses.

As they exited the principal's office, they walked down the hall, passing the nurse's room. Rebecca looked there and sees Jennifer with a bruised face. The cheerleader had an ice pack on her cheek.

Jennifer noticed Rebecca walking by and gave her a cruel grin on her face. That made Rebecca a lot angrier. But her father broke her thought.

"Come on, Rebecca," he said harshly.

She obeyed and walked with her parents toward the school exit.

As they continued walking, a woman with a long black pony was writing a paper on the clipboard. She had somehow been watching the Donald family and Jennifer. She walked towards the old bald headed man and said to him, "From what I heard from the vice principal, the target had a difficult past that she had been denying for years."

Turning to Jennifer who was walking out of the office with an ice back, the old man said, "Should we take this to Ai?"

"We could," the woman said, "But for now, I'm going to see more of the information."

The old man nodded with agreement and they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day for Rebecca after a disaster that happened to her and Gwen. She knows that her cousin is the true victim after the force-feeding torture she's been through. On her way home, she had been receiving some harsh lectures from her parents. She tried to reason with them, but they would not listen. Violence isn't always the answer, they told her.

Rebecca couldn't believe that not even her own parents would believe her. They actually see her as if she was a ticking time bomb. But Rebecca wasn't. After what her doctor had informed her about Gwen's health, she was doing everything as she could to protect her, regardless with the various consequences she continuously tolerates.

Rebecca didn't even bother to show up for dinner that her father made. She'd rather be up in her room, sulking with the thoughts of her parents' and teachers' angry words. But at the same time, she thought of what Jennifer had done to Gwen. And she could never forgive her for it. She really wanted to get back at her.

Suddenly, she thought of something. Before her classes were starting, she had been hearing from her classmates about a mysterious website called Hell Correspondence. It was known as the Hell Link for those who hold the grudge against their enemies and would submit their names on it in order to take revenge. It sounded weird to her, but inspired by how it works, she decided to check it out.

As soon as her parents and her cousin went to sleep for a night, Rebecca decided to stay up and research the Hell Correspondence. She did find the page, but as she clicked on the link, it was just a 404 not found page. She sighed in disappointment. She keeps on refreshing the page, but it is still the same page.

"Why won't it work?" she groaned.

Then, she also remembered something else. She can't enter the site unless it's midnight. So, she sees her clock at the bottom of her computer screen. It was 11:59 pm. Then, it changed to 12:00 Am. When she refreshed once more, the site went black, and the flame flickered. The words 'I shall cleanse away thy bitterness' appeared along with white bar underneath and a submit box underneath the white bar.

Rebecca had her eyes widened with awe and a quite gasp that escaped her lips.

"This is it," she said, "It actually worked."

She instantly typed down _Jennifer Richardson_ on the white bar. Then, she moved her mouse icon onto the send button and clicked on it. After that, it was beginning to load. She waited a bit.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone and picked it up. As soon as she opened one new text message, her screen was turned red and it was read,

**_'_****_Your message was received._**

**_–_****_Hell Girl.'_**

Rebecca was shocked and amazed. How did Hell Girl get her phone number? Whoever she was, she somehow got her message and accepted it. But how though? When will Rebecca meet Hell Girl in person? And how and when will Jennifer be banished to Hell? Rebecca seemed too anxious and nervous already. She doesn't know what to think. But she needed to calm down. So, she went to the bathroom to cool herself. She turned on the cold water and splashed herself in the face. She lifted her head up to see her drenched face in the mirror. She grabbed the towel and bended over the sink to dry face. As soon as she stood herself up, facing the mirror again, Ai was suddenly already in her reflection.

Rebecca was dumbfounded to see her. She turned and faced before Ai.

"Where did you come from?" she replied.

Ai stood emotionless before her.

"You've summoned me," she told her, "My name is Enma Ai."

"So, you're Hell Girl?" Rebecca replied, "It actually worked!"

"Come with me," Ai said, turning away from her, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where are we going?" Rebecca asked, pacing after her, "I need to talk to you."

As soon as she rushed out of the bathroom, she was suddenly standing under the large tree in the beautiful field where she sees a lovely sunset.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"She's here," Ai said, appearing before her.

Rebecca turned and sees her with a young man, a woman and the old man behind her. She immediately sees the old man and said, "Wait, you're that man who I saw today."

"It is good to see you again, young lady," the old man said, "Has this girl been torturing you?"

"Not only me," Rebecca said, "But also my cousin. She and the girls keep insulting us just because of our weight. It's humiliating and embarrassing for us."

"Your cousin is in a terrible diabetic condition and yet that girl doesn't care, does she?" the woman said.

"Jennifer doesn't give a shit," Rebecca said with her tone breaking, "She just wanted Gwen dead and I know it… I really hate her so much."

"Enough of wanting her dead?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I do," Rebecca said, "I want to avenge Gwen and get back at Jennifer."

After listening to Rebecca's story, Ai said, "Hone Onna."

"Yes, Miss," the woman said. She disappeared and was transformed into a red straw doll with a red thread around her neck.

She appeared on Ai's hand and was offered to Rebecca.

"This is for you," Ai said.

Rebecca hesitated at first, but then, she took the doll.

"If you desire to take revenge," Ai said to her, "Then pull the red thread from its neck. Once you pull the thread, you will make a bargain with me. The person whom you wish to take revenge on will be taken instantly straight to Hell."

"Really?" Rebecca wondered.

"Yes," Ai answered, "However… when this revenge is dealt with, you are required to pay the price."

"Me paying the price?" Rebecca asked, "How?"

"Once this person is damned," Ai continued, "two graves shall be dug. Your bargain shall be dealt and your soul belongs to Hell."

Rebecca couldn't believe it when she gasped in shock. Her going to Hell after Jennifer would be sent there?! How is that fair?!

"But only after when you die, of course," the young man told her, "You will never be able to go to Heaven. You shall endure pain and suffering, left to wander for all eternity…"

Rebecca continued staring at the young man with the red straw doll in her hands. Suddenly, when she was about to turn to Ai, she was suddenly dropped toward the raging flames that roared underneath her. She screamed in horror as she was fell through flames, burning her alive.

"STOP!" she screamed, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

Then, she was back on her bed with her eyes shut tight. She opened her eyes and sees the doll in her hands. It wasn't a dream after all.

Ai's face appeared in the window reflection, watching her.

"And now, the decision rests with you," she said.

She suddenly disappeared.

* * *

For a long while, Rebecca had been staring at the doll. She wondered if she should pull it or not. She had been thinking about what Jennifer had done to Gwen, and she couldn't forgive her for it.

"If I pull this thread," she said with anger, "Then, she will be sent straight to Hell."

When Rebecca was about to pull the thread, she suddenly remembered that horrid scene of when she does pull the thread, she would be sent to Hell too. That is after she dies.

She pulled her hand away from the thread and began crying.

"No… I can't do it…" she sobbed, "I just can't…"

As she cries in her bed, Ai watched her through the window with a blank expression. Yet, she does feel sorry for her client.

* * *

The next day, Kendaru was working at the kitchen in the bar, washing dishes. She was still thinking about her computer being hacked and her encounter with Ai. She does not know why she was being followed by Hell Girl. Was it something that she had done? Or is there something more than her sin? Who knows? But whatever it is, she needed to investigate more often in secret.

Then, her employer, Joseph, entered and knocked on the door.

"Kendaru," he said. She turned to him.

"Your shift is nearly up," he told her, "You've washed enough dishes. Why don't you go home for a night?"

"Ok," Kendaru said. She finished her last dish and walked away to the hook line where she hung up her apron. She dried her hands with the towel and went to the time clock. She took her card and clock out. She picked her bag and purse up, putting them over her shoulders and began walking out of the bar. As soon as she went over to Moe's, she ordered herself some lunch and relaxed herself after the morning's hard work. She opened her laptop to check new emails and see interesting videos and art pictures. She chatted with friends on Skype by text for at least half an hour.

Suddenly, her screen went static which made her heart sunk. Then, it went black.

_What just happened? _She thought with a reply. She didn't want to make a fuss over it in public.

Then, the screen turned red and showed a scene at the park where she sees an overweight African American walking alone and had a straw doll sticking out of her bag.

_What's going on? _She thought, _why is it showing it to me? Is my computer hacked again? _

Then, it showed another scene when Ai was sitting on the tree branch, watching the girl.

Kendaru's eyes were widened and set on her.

Then, Ai turned to face Kendaru, staring at her with a blank expression. It frightened her so much; she would want to turn away. It had been a long time since they were staring at each other, not saying any word at all.

Suddenly, she heard a faint voice.

"Is everything all right, Ma'am?"

Kendaru was snapped out of trace and turned to the male worker. He looked at the computer screen.

"Is the wi-fi working for you?"

Kendaru turned back to the screen and sees that it was back to her regular desktop.

"Oh, yes," she answered, "It is. Thank you."

The worker nodded and walked away.

Kendaru turned back to the screen, staring at her laptop. It seemed that the strange scene on the screen vanished by the time the worker came by. Her laptop appeared to be hacked at first, but the scene at the park was too real. And why was it showing her a straw doll at one part? She does not know. But all she knows is that she recognized the park. She goes there for walks when it's warm and sunny. It sounded bizarre to her, but she decided to finish up her lunch and take the bus to the park.

* * *

Later on, it was getting warmer and some of the snow began to melt. At the park, Rebecca was walking alone by the sprinkling fountain. She sat on the bench and stared at it. The sounds of the water sprinkles make her feel at ease. It nearly made her forget her worries and anger, but she does not forget what she came to the park for; to think whether or not she should send Jennifer to Hell. If she doesn't send her to Hell, then who knows what she'll do to Gwen next. But what really concern her was that she'll end up in Hell when she dies after pulling the thread from the straw doll's neck. She really hated that thought.

Then, Rebecca got up and slipped the doll into her bag pocket. She turned to walk, but what she didn't know was that the doll was accidently dropped out of her bag.

* * *

Kendaru arrived at the park after departing from the bus. She walked toward the sprinkling fountain to look around a bit. She stared at the scene of the park as she visualized her encounter on her hacked computer. It is definitely the same scene that she had seen. But where is that African-American girl? She looked around to find her, but there were a few joggers and strollers passing by. Then, something had caught her eye. She looked down and sees a red straw doll on the ground. She had seen it before. It was the same doll that the girl was carrying. So, that girl could still be here in the park.

Kendaru picked up the doll and stared at it. It is quite strange to her. It is like a voodoo doll, but what is up with the string around its neck? Whatever it is, it's best not to pull it. It could be cursed.

Then, she started to head down the sidewalk, carrying the doll in her hand. It took her a while to stroll, but she finally encountered Rebecca searching desperately for something in her bag.

"Where is it?" she replied, "Where's the doll?"

Kendaru nearly hear from over the distance, but she does know that she was missing a doll that she was holding. She walked over to Rebecca cautiously and offered the doll to her.

"Excuse me?" Kendaru said.

Rebecca turned to her and sees the doll in her hand.

"Is this yours?" Kendaru asked.

"Oh..." Rebecca said, sighing in relief, "Thank you. I've been looking for that."

"It's no problem," Kendaru said. She was staring at her. She remembered that she did see her on her computer screen.

* * *

A while later, she was offered to take a walk with Rebecca through the park.

"So, um," Kendaru asked, "What's with the doll? Is it a voodoo doll?"

"Well, not really, no," Rebecca answered, "I got it from someone."

"Like who?" Kendaru asked, "A friend? Or maybe a boyfriend?"

Rebecca's cheeks were blushing when she mentioned boyfriend.

"No, it's not from a boy," she replied, "I just..."- she sighed, - "You won't believe me if I tell you."

Kendaru gave her a concerned look.

"It's ok," she said, "I'll believe anything. I won't say that you're crazy."

Rebecca looked at her while walking. Then, she turned to face forward and took a deep breath.

"Ok, you really want to know?" she asked.

Kendaru nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Ok, I got it from-" she began to say but suddenly, she stopped walking in horror.

Kendaru stopped too and asked, "What's the matter?"

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed, starting to run.

"Hey, wait!" Kendaru replied, running after her.

Rebecca had seen from the distance that Jennifer was bullying Gwen again and this time, she somehow started to force-feed her with her two homemade large chocolate cakes. The cheerleader had a wicked look on her face.

"I made them just for you," she chuckled, "Eat up, fatty. They're special made."

Gwen was in tears and was already stuffed with the chocolaty food in her swelled mouth. Her face and eyes started to look pale and the sounds of her gasps were nearly choking her. She even sounded the very fast beating of her heart.

Jennifer didn't even bother to notice her condition. She was too distracted to bully her until an angry scream were heard, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Jennifer turned and was tackled to the ground by Rebecca. She pinned her onto the ground.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed at her, "You're killing my cousin!"

"So what if I am!" Jennifer shouted. She suddenly kneed her in the crotch. It caused Rebecca so much pain; she had to fall on the ground, letting the cheerleader go.

Jennifer stood up and smirked wickedly at her.

"I'm just doing a world a favor by getting rid of the pigs that are stinking up our areas," she said, "You'll be next. And the next pig before the next one. Only beautiful thin people go to Heaven while fat pigs go to Hell."

She turned away and began jogging off as she wickedly chuckled at her.

Kendaru turned and sees Gwen holding onto her chest. She was beginning to stand up on her large legs and weakly cried out, "Rebecca… Rebecca…"

Then, the obese woman fell onto the ground.

Kendaru was shocked to see that she was having a stroke.

"Oh, my God!" she replied, running to her. She began shaking her.

"Hey," she replied, "Hey, wake up! Don't black out on me!"

Kendaru turned to angry Rebecca.

"Hey, you!" she replied, "She just had a heart-attack! Call 911!"

Rebecca turned to Kendaru and sees Gwen lay motionless on the ground. She was shocked to see it.

"No!" Rebecca cried out, running to Gwen, "Gwen! Don't die! Don't die out on me!"

Kendaru rolled Gwen on her back and keeps her head straight up.

"I know CPR," Kendaru said, "Call 911 now!"

As Kendaru began performing CPR on Gwen, Rebecca takes out her cell phone and dialed emergency number.

* * *

**Note: For future Hell Girl stories, I'm going to have to change most of the quotes and may have to start using lines that sounded a lot of sense. Hopefully, it should work. Anyways, what will Rebecca do now? **


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the ambulance makes their arrival, it took at least ten men to place a 475 pound unconscious woman onto the stretcher. They drove to the hospital in about fifteen minutes and took Gwen to the emergency surgery room.

Kendaru and Rebecca were waiting patiently in the lobby. It had been around four hours since Gwen was taken in. Kendaru had been staring at Rebecca with concern while Rebecca was staring down at the floor, regretting in her thoughts.

Suddenly, Dr. Fukazu came out with a sad look on his face.

"Rebecca?" he said.

Rebecca heard him and stood up.

"Well, how is she?" she asked worriedly.

Dr. Fukazu said with sorrow, "I'm afraid I have some horrible news."

He led them to the room where Gwen was laying in the bed. Her head was tilted up toward the ceiling as she was gripping the railing with her right hand. Her eyes were suddenly clouded as her pale lips were quivering.

"Gwen!" Rebecca replied, running to her. She gently placed her hands onto her rounded cheeks, "Gwen, it's ok. I'm here."

"Rebecca?..." Gwen weakly said, "Where are you? I can't see you..."

Rebecca's heart was sunk with shock. She turned to Dr. Fukazu.

"What's happening to her?" she replied.

"After she woke up," Fukazu explained, "She had already turned blind. During surgery, three of her fingers on her left hand were removed and her right leg was already amputated."

Kendaru turned to the covers where Gwen's legs are; she sees that one of the legs was missing under covers. She was shocked to see it with her hands on her mouth.

"Oh God…" Rebecca replied… "Oh, Gwen!"

"Her blood pressure has risen up," Fukazu explained, "And she has already gained so much weight. I thought I told you clearly not to give her too much sugar food and be sure that she gets her medication and her blood checked more often."

Rebecca angrily turned to him and shouted, "It's not my fault! It's all that girl's fault! She's the one who had been bullying my cousin by force-feeding her! Do you think I'm that stupid of forgetting her condition?!"

Fukazu stared at her without a flinch. He said to her, "I'm sorry, Rebecca. But the next stroke she gets, it'll be death or coma. But I likely could predict death. She needs to be taken care of right away. I'll provide with some prescription. In the meanwhile, I'll contact your parents."

He walked out of the room, leaving Kendaru and Rebecca alone with Gwen.

It had been a while since Gwen had already fell asleep. Rebecca had been holding her hand the whole time.

Kendaru only stood by the door, watching them with sympathy. There hasn't been any single word until Kendaru broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said, "about your cousin. If only I had known that she was diabetic, I would've helped."

"It's not your fault," Rebecca told her, "We didn't know each other. And besides, you did help. And I want to thank you for trying."

Kendaru nodded with agreement.

"But right now," Rebecca said, letting go of Gwen's hand, "I've got things that I need to get off of my chest."

She took out the red straw doll and walked out of the room. She headed down the hallway as Kendaru followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to take my revenge," Rebecca said, "By using this."

Kendaru looked at the red straw doll. Then she turned to Rebecca.

"I don't understand," she said, "What does it do?"

"You want to know?" Rebecca said, walking out of the hospital. Kendaru followed her.

"Yeah, what?" Kendaru asked.

Rebecca turned firmly to Kendaru.

"I got it from Hell Girl," she told her.

Kendaru's eyes were widened when she heard that name.

"You actually met her?" she asked.

"Yes," Rebecca said, "Last night, at midnight, I went to this site. It's called Hell Correspondence."

"Which also is called Hell Link," Kendaru said.

"I typed down this girl's name," Rebecca explained, "After she did to Gwen. Then, Hell Girl came. And she gave me this doll who was once one of her… friends or companions… maybe one of her assistants. I'm not sure. And I was told that if I pull this string, then Jennifer can be sent straight to Hell."

Kendaru listened to the explanation with much deep thought.

"I see," she said, "But what will happen after that?"

Rebecca took a deep breath and stared down at the doll.

"She told me that once I take my revenge," Rebecca said, "I need to hold my end of the bargain."

"And that is?" Kendaru asked.

"If I die…" Rebecca said with hesitation, "…..Then I also go to Hell."

Kendaru gasped quietly. "But you won't be able to go to Heaven."

"If I let Jennifer go free," Rebecca said, "Then, which other obese victim could she kill this time? Look what she did to my cousin! I won't forgive her for it! I knew that I shouldn't have told you because you think I'm crazy."

"No," Kendaru said with persuasion, "I don't think you're crazy. I believe you. I somehow have seen this before. It's been a while, but I do know that it's not a very good idea to pull a string. There has to be another way. We can turn her in to the police for attempted murder and reckless endangerment."

"But there is no proof!" Rebecca shouted, "Who would want to believe that a beautiful snobby blonde Caucasian girl has murdered an obese diabetic girl on the wheelchair by force-feeding her?!"

"Sometimes, force-feeding can be used as deadly weapons for those with diabetic conditions," Kendaru said, "We can try to prove that."

"Everyone believes that Gwen is killing herself by eating herself alive," Rebecca cried, "They think that she brought it to herself. Including my parents and those Goddamn teachers who are not doing a single shit about Jennifer! That's why I have to do it! I have to send Jennifer to Hell!"

Rebecca turned away from Kendaru and started to head toward the bus stop.

"Please, listen to me," Kendaru replied, "We will find the way, I know it! Condemning another soul and your own to Hell won't solve anything!"

Rebecca turned angrily at Kendaru.

"I want to ask you this…" Rebecca said, "Do you have someone who had been making you so angry, you wanted them dead?"

Kendaru stared at Rebecca when she asked that question. She lowered her head to stare at the ground.

She did remember her conflicts with her mother before she ran away. She remembered her mother taking her cell phone and laptop away.

Her mother was staring angrily at her.

The words that Kendaru remembered saying to conclude the conflict were 'I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish you were dead instead of dad!'

Those words had made her mother flinched with shock, but she didn't show much impression on it. Kendaru did remember that they were the last words that she saw to her before she ran away to start a new life.

Every time she goes to confession, she won't admit her sin of fighting with her mother. Because she believes that her mother deserves it for controlling her.

Kendaru looked up to Rebecca and said, "I did… Before I ran away from home. And though I regretted the last words I say to her every day, I still believe that she deserves it for ruining my life."

"Then, you know how I feel," Rebecca said, "And that's why I have to do it."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Kendaru said, "We just need to find a way to prove that this girl was killing your cousin."

Suddenly, the nurse came out of the hospital running towards her and Rebecca.

"Rebecca, it's your cousin," she replied, "She just fell into coma! Dr. Fukazu said you have to come back immediately!"

Rebecca was shocked to hear it. First Gwen had a heart attack. And now, she had just fallen into coma.

"Come on, Rebecca," Kendaru said, "We have to go to her."

But Rebecca's sorrow was turned into rage. She clutched the doll with two hands, glaring at it.

"This is all her fault…" she said angrily, "Gwen is dying and it's all Jennifer's fault!"

Kendaru had noticed of what Gwen was about to do.

"But listen," she replied, "Don't do it! You'll end up in Hell too when you die!"

Rebecca clutched her eyes and teeth as she screamed, "THE WHOLE WORLD IS HELL! IT'S HELL AS LONG AS SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Rebecca suddenly grabbed hold of the red thread and instantly pulled it off of the doll's neck.

"NOOO!" Kendaru screamed, attempting to run toward her, but it was too late.

The wind began to blow hard, and the doll suddenly flew out of Rebecca's hands, disappearing in the air.

A woman's voice was heard.

**_"_****_Your grievance shall be avenged." _**

The wind stopped blowing. Rebecca looked down at her hand that carried a red thread.

Kendaru stared at it with her widened eyes. She turned to Rebecca and whispered, "What have you done?"

Rebecca turned to Kendaru and stared at her with a determined looked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai was bathing herself in the cool pond, thinking deep in her thoughts. The sounds of the water flowing relaxed her. It was until her grandmother's voice called out to her.

"Ai, I'm leaving your under-kimono by the door."

Ai turned her head and said, "Yes, Grandma. Thank you."

She got up from the water and began walking to her house.

She began dressing herself in the black floral kimono. Her computer screen was glowing in red.

As soon as she finished dressing, she was ready to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was around sunset. Jennifer was walking into town. She heard her cellphone ring and she answered, "Yes?"

"Hey, Jennifer," a voice said, "Make sure you come to practice at 10:00. You know I hate it when you're late."

"I will," Jennifer said, "I was too distracted by other things. It's not like I don't care about it. I'll be there."

She hung up her phone and continued walking.

Then, she walked by a cheesecake factory restaurant. There was a young man with his hair covering his left eye dressed in the uniform. He was holding a tray of little chocolate pieces with different colored frosting on them.

"Excuse me, miss?" the young man said.

Jennifer noticed him and was amazed to see him. Because he was so handsome to her.

"Um.. yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to try a sample?" the young man asked, "It's chocolate with some added frosting on it. I called it Cake Chocolate."

Jennifer stared at him with her dreamy eyes.

_He's so cute, _she thought, _I guess it won't hurt to have a bite. _

"Sure," Jennifer said, taking a chocolate piece with a purple frosting. She puts it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Wow," she said, "It tastes so good. Too bad I couldn't allow myself to have more of those. They're really delicious."

"Well, I'm sure that he may appreciate it," the young man said, pointing his finger behind her.

"Huh?"

She turned back behind her and sees an eighteen foot wolf-like gingerbread monster. It was roaring at her when she turned to him.

She screamed in horror, "What the fuck is that?!"

The gingerbread picked her up with its mouth as she continued screaming in horror.

The doors to the cheesecake factory were opened and inside it was a purple vortex.

The gingerbread took a zoom speed and went inside along with Jennifer.

The doors were shut, and the young man made a smirk.

* * *

**Note: The next chapter may contain disturbing contents and possibly bad explanation of it. You may guess what Jennifer's punishment is if you would like. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer woke up on the floor. She heard voices surrounding her. She got up and sees that she was in the cheese factory restaurant. There were customers sitting by tables, and waiters and waitresses passing by serving the customers. She was a little dizzy after fainting from that giant gingerbread monster that dragged her into the restaurant. And she was dumbfounded that not a single human being even noticed her presence.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, "Am I in the restaurant?" She looked around. Then, she replied, "Hey. Someone help me. Can someone help me please?"

But no one responded to her. It was as if they ignored her. It made her angry.

"Would you assholes stop eating and chatting already?!" she shouted, "Something happened to me!"

They're still ignoring her as they chatted in senseless conversions and eating some of the delicious dinners and desserts. The waitress who turned out to be one of Ai's companions was watching her in amusement as she served two customers desserts.

Jennifer finally walked up to one obese customer who was sitting and eating at the bar.

"Sir, please help me!" she replied, "I need you to call the police right now!"

The obese customer slowly turned his head to her. He was revealed as a pig stuffed with lettuce and chocolate in his mouth. He snorted and oinked deeply at her.

His face was so shocking; it caused Jennifer to scream in fear. She fell on her bottom and crawled backwards to get away from him until she hits someone's legs with her back. She looked up and sees a young man with his hair on his left eye behind her.

"Young lady, if you wanted a table, then why didn't you say so?" he said to her.

"No, I don't!" Jennifer replied, "You're the same guy who kidnapped me! Now, let me go, or I'll call the police!"

The waitress walked to her, giving her a smirk. "Oh, but we can't let you go. Didn't you know?"

Ai's last companion who is the old man was dressed in chef's outfit. He came by behind the bar and said, "Today's special is 'All You Can Eat Dessert on the Hell Menu.'"

Jennifer was instantly seated on the table, and suddenly, there were straps coming from behind her and tied her up.

"Huh?! Hey!" she replied, "What's going on?! What the hell is this?!"

The young man slammed the menu down in front of her. Jennifer looks down and sees a whole list of desserts. There were many number prices she couldn't afford to pay or eat.

"What is this?!" Jennifer replied, "I can't afford all of this!"

"Oh, don't you worry," the woman said, "You're pretty much covered…. **_with your life._**_"_

Jennifer's eyes were widened in fear. "I can't eat any of this! I just can't!"

"Of course you can," a new voice said.

Jennifer heard it and looked up.

Sitting in front of her was a large obese young woman. She appeared at least around 300 or 350 pounds. Jennifer became shocked when she sees a familiar face.

"You! I don't remember you!" she replied in denial.

"Of course you do," the obese woman said, "I'm you from years ago. I remember being this nice before I turned into my ugly mean self."

Jennifer's face was red with anger. "I am not you! I was never you! I am still beautiful!"

"Guess it's time to change you back to your old self," the young man said.

"What?!" Jennifer replied.

The old man in the chef's outfit came by with a wheeled table that was filled with very large desserts. Jennifer was shocked to see them. She had realized that it was all for her.

"Oh God! No!" she replied, "I can't eat all of them!"

"Oh, yes you can," the young man replied, taking a large piece of chocolate cake from the table, "After all, big girls gotta eat." He pinched her nose to make her open her mouth and stuffed it down her throat.

Jennifer had made a muffled scream. As soon as she spits some of the cake crumbs out of her mouth, she replied, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going to make me gain weight!"

"Being around 120 pounds is too skinny for you," the woman said, taking a large spoonful of chocolate pudding, "We just need to make sure that you've been fed well." She quickly sticks a pudding spoon into her mouth.

Jennifer tilted her head up after the spoon came out and was forced to swallow the pudding.

The young man took another piece of a large chocolate cake. "Eat up, little piggy," he told her with a smirk, "It's very chocolaty." He forced it into her mouth.

Jennifer's mouth was mostly covered with chocolate.

As the woman and the young man continued force-feeding her, Jennifer began to gain so much weight. Her body was slowly swelling up. There was a scale behind her that read from 122 pounds to 145 pounds. Then, it was up to 170. 210. 240. 280. 320 pounds.

Jennifer's thighs and stomach were turning plump and round. As they continued to force-feed her with desserts that had so many high calories, it was nearly the point of when she had the largest bottom and breasts. 345 pounds she gained.

"Still too skinny," the woman sighed, "We should feed her more."

"Too skinny?!" Jennifer barely replied with a mouthful of cake in her mouth, "I'm gaining some weight here!"

The customers and workers were watching her in amusement. They even chuckled wickedly at her large appearance.

The old man came back with a wheeled cart that has a ten foot tall wide chocolate cake on it.

"My best creation yet," he laughed, "Let's hope that she enjoys it while it lasts."

"No!" she replied, "I can't eat all this!"

Even her old obese self was watching her in amusement. "I want to go back to my old self," she told her, "After all of the bad things I have done, I really want to go back."

"Now, eat up," the woman said, "We made it ourselves just for you."

"You want some cake," the young man said, "You got some cake."

The old man joined in with the woman and the young man as they began stuffing Jennifer's mouth with many large pieces of the chocolate cake. As she grows large with a lot of weight she gained, her clothes were torn off. And as the scale reads up to 560 or 640 very fast, the straps and the chair were easily broke. Jennifer fell on her back and couldn't pull herself up.

"Stop!" she replied, "I can't get up!"

But Ai's companions did not care. They continued feeding her and feeding her as she was continued transforming into her much supersized obese self.

Jennifer had never felt humiliated and helpless in the short while. But mostly, she was scared and angry.

Suddenly, the scale stopped at 967 pounds and it suddenly broke.

Ai's companions stopped feeding her and encircled around her as she lay down on her back. Jennifer did slowly manage to sit herself up in her much plump naked self. She noticed all of the customers and workers have gathered around her, making smirking faces, laughing at her appearance.

"Look how fat she is," one worker said.

"I wonder if she gains a ton," the other one said.

"Maybe she looks sexy when she's fat and helpless," the last one said.

They still continued laughing and make comments and jokes about her.

"Stop it!" Jennifer replied, "Stop laughing at me!" Suddenly, in front of her were three familiar figures. She instantly recognized them as bullies from her old school.

"Wow," the male bully said, "You're fatter than ever, Fatty Jenny."

"Stop calling me that!" Jennifer replied, "It's not funny!"

The bullies laughed and chanting Fatty Jenny. She turned and sees her own school cheerleaders singing

the lyrics that involved Fatty Jenny, including kicking her out of the cheerleading squad for being so fat.

Her old self even laughed at her. "It is so good to see my old self again," she said.

Jennifer wanted to scream and yell. But all of this humiliation was too much for her. She placed her fat hands on her rounded face and began crying.

"Please! Not again!" she cried, "Make it stop!"

The woman appeared in her kimono beside her and asked, "Then, perhaps now is a good time to fess up your sins."

The young man in his green and white jacket and jeans appeared and said, "That woman in the wheelchair was in a terrible diabetic condition. But you didn't care. You instead force-feed her to death and insulted other obese people. Do you have any remorse of what you have done?"

Jennifer turned to the young man and replied, "Remorse? Why should I care of what happens to her? Seeing her being all fat in the wheelchair makes me sick."

"But didn't you used to be one?" the old man said, "During your childhood, you were insulted because of your weight. You did quite well of losing it all. But there is one thing that you have become; a beautiful wicked woman who hates obese people. It seems that there are times that you don't deserve to be beautiful and thin after all. Beauty should be looked not just the outside, but the inside as well."

After hearing all this, Jennifer began to rant angrily, "I do deserve to be beautiful and thin! I don't care about being beautiful in the inside! Because of bullies like my classmates, I have no choice but to show them that I am not like those pigs! I don't care about people who have diabetes for being fat. They deserve it for looking like pigs! Watching what they eat and people making jokes! Even if they did lose weight, a fat person is a fat person! Society should reward me for doing them a favor by getting rid of them! They don't deserve to live on the streets where they're stinking up! I am innocent, and you know it!"

After Ai's companions finished hearing her rant, the woman turned around and said, "Well, Miss. You hear that?"

Jennifer looked to see who she was talking to. Looking through a crowd of smirking customers and workers, she noticed Ai in her floral kimono, sitting by the table. She took a bite off of an apple and swallowed it.

Ai got up from her chair and started to walk toward Jennifer through the crowd.

**_"_****_O, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness," _**Ai said,**_ "_****_demeaning and bringing harm to others. O damned soul, wallowing in your sin..." _**

Ai approached Jennifer who was startled and trembling. She took an apple that had a bite mark and stuffed it onto her mouth. Jennifer made a muffled scream, holding an apple in her mouth. Now, she looked like a large pig with an apple on the mouth, served on a dinner plate.

**_"_****_Care to see what death is like?"_**

After hearing Ai's question, Jennifer made another muffled scream.

Ai lifted her right arm up. On her kimono sleeve, there were flowers popping out at Jennifer and all went black.

* * *

Jennifer woke up in a boat that was floating in the vast purple lake. She was still large and obese from her torment scene. She sees Ai rowing the boat. It was amazing that a small boat could even manage of carrying a 970 pound naked woman.

"Hey," she replied, "Stop the boat! Where are we going? I need to lose weight fast! I need to go to my cheerleading practice!"

"There won't be one," Ai told her, "You shall join an everlasting feast with all of the food that they provided you. You will never lose weight if you have that snout growing on your face."

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer snapped. She looked over the boat and sees her reflection in the water. She was shocked to see that she was not only gaining so much weight, but she was transforming into a pig. She screamed in shock and humiliation.

"Oh God, no!" she cried with tears, "I don't want this! I don't want to be a pig! Please change me back! I don't want to be made fun of again!"

Ai ignored her pleas as she continued rowing the boat. She approached the path that leads them to Hell.

**_ "_****_This is vengeance… So I am to ferry you… to Hell…."_**

"NO!"

Jennifer's last scream echoed throughout the lake.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca and her parents stood in sorrow beside Gwen who lies motionlessly on the hospital bed. The heart monitor was beeping slowly. Though she was in the coma, Gwen's weak heart was still beating. It was the only the matter of time before her fate would be decided.

Kendaru watched in sympathy at the family. She closed her eyes in regret. She tried her best to stop Rebecca from pulling the thread, but it was too late.

Rebecca had been holding Gwen's hand the whole time, having tears running from her eyes.

Later on, Kendaru went to an area to buy herself a can of soda from the vending machine. As soon as she gets it and opened the can, she looked and sees Rebecca talking with a Caucasian male nurse.

The nurse had a sorrow look on his face as if he was telling Rebecca sorry.

Rebecca nodded and they both exchanged handshakes. She turned to Kendaru and walked toward her. She had been looking down at the floor as she walked. And as soon as she approached Kendaru, she looked up at her.

"He was one of the students at my school before me and Gwen attended," Rebecca told her.

"Uh huh?" Kendaru wondered.

"He studied to be a nurse at the hospital," Rebecca continued, "He said… he was sorry that Jennifer had been bullying us. He bullied her a lot because she used to be obese."

Kendaru glanced at the floor when hearing it, and then she looked up at her.

"Even if Jennifer did lose weight," Rebecca said, "He is still often to bully her. After all, a fat person is a fat person. After witnessing of what she was doing, he began to realize his errors, but he did not stop her, because he would still be bullying her. I showed him this."

Rebecca pulled the top of her shirt down and shows Kendaru a black-flamed symbol on her chest.

Kendaru made a little gasp with her eyes wide open.

"When he sees it, he said he could've been the one," Rebecca said, "And as I told him before, this is a reminder that when I die, I must pay for taking my revenge… But it's for my cousin's sake. I don't regret it now."

Kendaru was speechless. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She felt that it was her fault for not convincing Rebecca enough to pull the thread off of the doll. She had never thought that school bullies could actually apologize. But most of them don't anyways.

* * *

Later at night, she lies on her bed and began writing in her journal about her experience.

'_So, Rebecca Donald and her family are still waiting in prayer that Gwen would wake up. I've regretted the moment that convincing Rebecca not to condemn her tormenter and herself to Hell is never enough. My computer's been acting up lately. I don't know why, but I kept on seeing this Hell Girl on my computer screen. And somehow, I see some people holding straw dolls. Just like when I saw Rebecca. It's like something or someone is telling me that they've contacted Hell Girl on Hell Correspondence. It really scares me a lot. But maybe the next time I get a message like that, I may have to stop them myself. I don't know why that they're showing me visions or things that I should be aware of. But I have to be careful… Hell Girl, who exactly are you?' _

Kendaru finished writing her diary. She closed her book and turned off the lights. She stretched her back and arms and tucked herself to sleep.

Unknown to her, Ai Enma was watching her through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Gwen was still in her coma state. The beeping sound on the heart monitor is still beeping slowly. Suddenly, the long beeping sound had just started when Gwen's heart suddenly stopped beating.

* * *

Among the candles with names of those who have bargained with Ai was one candle that had been recently lit. On the wax of the lit candle was written;

_Rebecca Donald_

"_**Your grievance shall be avenged."**_

The End


	7. Preview

"_Your name?"_

"_Tobias Rockweller."_

"_How has this man wrong you?"_

"_I've trusted him. His anger and jealousy are getting worse. So much worse he had done something to the people who I love. I just can't stand it!_

"_Your wish?"_

"_Banish him to Hell."_

"_Your grievance shall be avenged."_

Next Time: **Bloodthirsty**

* * *

** Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the second Hell Girl story. Since Kendaru had been her first debut, there is gonna be more of her character in the future Hell Girl stories that I shall be writing. As I said before, the quotes and the previews from the last stories are gonna be changed. Hell Girl: Bloodthirsty shall be my next story project. I hope you'll enjoy it. **


End file.
